In an increasingly mobile society, mobile telephones and telecommunications have become ubiquitous. Cell phones and other mobile communication offer an increased ability to be in contact or reachable. Such devices often data communication modules. A user of a mobile communication device times, desire to communicate data wirelessly to another party.